Silver Eyed - The Alternative
by ScultoneSenpai
Summary: What's this? Adorable, dorky Ruby Rose was not actually an adorable dork, but a hourglass-figured beauty that rivaled Yang's temper? Bad at summaries. Ruby x Female!Harem. OOC!Ruby. Rated M for swearing.


**This is my first fanfiction for the RWBY series.**

 **To be honest, Volume 4 and 5 are pretty trash with their combat animation. Rest in peace, Mounty Oum. That wonderfully said, I would like to introduce to you: "Ruby 2.0 – The Alternative".**

 **Also, there is some blood-cousin Enabler in here, so don't read the fanfiction if you dislike that sort of thing.**

… **Though I do kind of need readers for my first fanfiction.**

 **For your information, in the prologue, Ruby is 13, so no, she is not a "hot-bod" until she's in Beacon, which is 15.**

 **-LINE_BREAK-**

 **Summary: What's this? Adorable, dorky Ruby Rose was not actually an adorable dork, but a hourglass-figured beauty that rivaled Yang's temper? Bad at summaries. Ruby x Female!Harem. OOC!Ruby.**

 **-LINE_BREAK-**

 _Prologue: The Ordinary Days_

 _A Year Before Beacon_

"Ruby!"

An instant reaction.

She beautifully spun her sweetheart, Crescent Rose – more than just a mere weapon, mind you – in a cleave, taking the beowolf by surprise. She hadn't needed to press the sniper trigger due to her tremendous muscle strength, additionally with her aura-boosted body, once again additionally because of her scythe being in it's best state due to her constant maintenance on it; the beowolf was sliced in half, crumbling to dust.

"Good job, kiddo."

She meaninglessly looked around the area, making sure no more Grimm were near even though probably half the forest had been cut down – mainly by her worth of damage and not by the Grimm. Oops.

Flourishing the scythe with movements more similar to a dance rather than a hardened fighter's movements, she retracted Crescent Rose into it's makeshift form, sliding it behind her waist.

Albeit Ruby thought the "dance" was probably a waste of time, it was cool so she kept improving it to make it into one of her multiple already-existent charm.

Well, let's see, one of them being her seemingly cold expression but warm actions and cute face…

One of them being her holding the place as top of her class and best student of her school of Signal Academy in both athletics, academics, and hunter training…

One of them being her having a mature aura, pun intended, around her at consistently all times…

…Okay, that's probably enough.

She looked up at her old bastard of an uncle – one who literally just brought his flask out right now to take a huge swig of it.

Not like she'd stop him anyway, as he seemed to get cranky every time she did so.

Ruby took out one of her favorite snacks that surely everyone that knew her would know.

A strawberry? No.

A cookie? No.

A strawberry cookie.

Mind-blown readers? Yes.

 **Author dabs.**

Shut up, Scultone.

…' **Kay. :c**

Anyways.

She unwrapped the plastic it had around it (Yes, it had plastic. "Cookies need great care!" – Ruby Rose) dutifully, as if she was unwrapping her first Christmas present for the first time (which she actually got strawberry cookies for, but in full boxes) and ate the cookie hungrily.

Qrow smirked. His niece was always like this, the only times where he really thought she enjoyed something in life that wasn't weapons or hard rock music that always seemed to make it out to her surroundings even though she wore earbuds. She was the most popular at Signal Academy, but she never had any _real_ friends.

Besides Yang.

"Heya Rubes! Eating cookies again?"

Speak of the dragon, and have wrath bring no mercy.

She got back from finishing her side of the business. Regardless of how much Ruby looked like a young adult like Yang is right now, she was still a fourteen-year old, so Qrow wasn't sure if he would leave Ruby by herself to take on a full pack. Yes, one including an Alpha, though the drunk uncle AKA druncle whittled it down wonderfully until Ruby came in for the Grimmtality.

But she only had pure skill, and not much experience, unlike Yang.

The only reason Yang wasn't "best student of Signal Academy" regarding combat class was due to it being mock battles – and Yang, with her explosive semblance, made extra care to make sure her sister wouldn't be hurt.

After all, hurting Ruby Rose would be the worst thing Yang would imagine ever doing.

Qrow put the flask back into wherever he conveniently kept it and called out the two pretty-but-dangerous girls to return back home in Patch.

"It's time to go, kiddos. Don't worry, your uncle will protect you damsels from all harm on the way back."

Yang snorted.

Ruby rubbed her ears out, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard and if her brain was still sleepy from clearing Grimm at 11:40 in the night.

"Oh, you two… alright, let's go."

He turned around, knowing that although they occasionally teased at him for some times as he teased them back, they thought fondly of him.

He turned around in time to miss the attachment of hands that came between the two so-called siblings, however.

 **-LINE_BREAK-**

Drunk as he stupendously was, Qrow actually did kill off every Grimm that attempted to have a few free snacks on the three.

Though they were mostly just run-aways from the earlier two packs.

They were decent Grimm, not new-born weaklings or wise beasts but plenty strong to rake some innocent trees down but dumb enough to take on a full-trained Huntsman.

Now back at their home, Qrow went off after being called for another mission and refilled his precious flask before doing so.

It was just the two of them now.

Ruby silently made upwards towards her own room, already knowing what would be lying behind the doorway.

 **Don't worry, no smut ahead, lmao.**

She opened the wooden door, creaking as it may a bit noisily, but nothing stirring the wake of the blonde-haired brawler inside sleeping comfortably in _her_ bed.

 _Their_ bed, actually.

The Rose slid past the door, letting it close gently as her feet practically glided across the floor.

Contrary to her skill in fighting, she almost had none in stealth, but had experience in it.

Maybe those midnight cookie thefts were starting to pay off…

Whoops.

She slid into the cover, huddling up next to the sleeping Long, meticulously wrapping her arms around her stomach, spooning her making it for a rather adorable (shipping) sight.

Ohhh yeah, she was _super_ stealthy.

"…Ruby?"

Ohhh yeah, she _really_ just jinxed herself right now, didn't she?

Said Ruby let out a small committal noise, prompting Yang to continue.

"I got myself an invitation to Beacon."

Silence.

"You know. Beacon Academy, school full of Huntsman trainees, 'slayers of giant monst—"

The big spoon shut the little one up by turning her around and greeted her with a tight hug, instantly making Yang jump a bit.

It wasn't from shock, though more just mild surprise.

"Geeze, Rubbles. Calm down, it's two years from now on. I'm still 15, remember? Just got an early seat in, that's all."

She snuggled up the little Rose, cuddling her up and mashed her assets into her face a bit too much and held her head on top of hers.

"So for these two years, let's have the best fun we could ever have; like the ordinary days."

Needless to say, Ruby agreed.

She loved Yang, after all.

 _She loved Yang._

 **-LINE_BREAK-**

 **Once I actually realized Ruby was actually thirteen in this prologue, I REMOVED ALL THE KISSY KISSY AND SMOOCHY STUFF.**

 **ADMASDSHNJRWGWSKDDVDSFDSFESSFEWSFBDG**

 **Don't worry, you'll probably get some super-duper lovey-dovey Enabler fluff in the fourth chapter.**

" **Omg, why the fourth?"**

 **I'll probably dedicate a entire chapter to Ruby and her relationship with one member of the team, sooo…**

 **Chapter 1: Reunited**

 **Chapter 2: Flushed Ice**

 **Chapter 3: Stealth Training**

 **Chapter 4: Love Me, Sister**

 **The first chapter is to get some actual plot in, I guess. I'm not really sure if I intend for this story to have plot, or just pure Ruby x Female Harem relationship fluff. I mean, it's adorable reading about shippings of Ruby and other female characters, but I love stories with plot as well.**

 **My ultimate ideal story is a story of a female protagonist x atleast two other female characters with plot.**

 **I'm probably aiming for that right now with this fanfiction, except there'll be more relationship stuff than story.**

 **Also, here's a list of the female characters I'll add to Ruby's posse and not add,** _ **but keep them as close friends.**_

 **Adding:**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **I'm not sure about this person, but I'd like for your reviews on this one.**

 **Coco Adel – Add to the harem?**

 **Removing:**

 **Penny Polendina (Hello darkness, my old friend…)**

 **Nora Valkyrie (I'm sorry. RIP Sugar Rush.)**

 **Winter Schnee (Unrequited love. Aww~)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch (Merely sees her as a lovely student.)**

 **OBVIOUSLY ALL MALE CHARACTERS. (Ruby's harem here would incapacitate any boy who attempts to get close to Ruby in romantic interest. Aura or not.)**

 **Alright, done with the list… for now.**

 **Also, I'll focus this story up until Volume 3. I haven't watched 4 or 5 yet since the battle animation is super trash and crap from what I've seen. Rest in peace, Mounty Oum. You'll forever be remembered.**

 **Now I present to you… an omake!**

 **-LINE_BREAK-**

Muttering curses under his breath that would likely make even Yang shocked, Qrow finished off the remaining Ursa Major of the pack, swiping it's limb clean off after dealing much damage to it already.

There was no more Grimm left in the cave, Qrow was certain of that.

He took out his precious flask, taking a generous swig of it unti—

"BLEUGH, the fuck _is_ this?!"

He emptied the flask, pouring the contents of it out into the floor.

Water.

That's all there was to it.

Taiyang was out on his own duties, and he hadn't come back home for a few days yet, so he was certain it wasn't him.

Wait…

He remembered a certain red-hooded scythe-wielding totally non-conspicuous girl leaving the cellar room that lead to Qrow's refill of alcohol with two empty water bottles in hand…

Silence.

" _DAMNIT, RUBY!"_

Surely that scared off whatever Grimm remained.


End file.
